With the improvement of technology, electronic devices are developed towards being small in size and light in weight, so it is convenient for users to carry them outdoors. Moreover, the boundaries between laptop computers, tablet computers and cell phones are indistinct.
Take laptop computer for example, the laptop computer comprises a display and a base. When the laptop computer is at a folding state, the display faces a keyboard module of the base. When the laptop computer operates, the display can be expanded to rotate from the keyboard module of the base towards the direction away from the base. When the angle of rotation is less than 180 degrees, a user may put the base on a desk or on his/her lap (namely, thigh) and inputs commands via the keyboard module or a touch module of the display. This is the normal operation mode for the user to operate the laptop computer.
When the display rotates about the base over 180 degrees to become a reverse-V shape, two opposite ends of the display and the base may lean against or stand on the desk or the user may hold it by hand. A display image of the display can be rotated (namely, flipped over) to a desired viewing angle according to the current using condition by the automatic detection of a gravity sensor (G-Sensor). Therefore, the user can operate the laptop computer by touching a touch module of the display. This operation mode is similar to that of the tablet computer. Furthermore, when the display rotates by 360 degrees, a rear housing of the display leans against a bottom housing of the base, exposing the display image of the display. The user may operate the laptop computer as a hand-held or put it on the desk similar to the way a tablet computer is used.
However, when the display rotates by over 180 degrees, the user may hold the laptop computer by hand or put it on the desk. Because the laptop computer may be disposed to be inclined (not horizontal or vertical to the axis of gravity), the G-sensor may rotate (flip over) the display image according to its degree of inclination, which does not meet the actual using situation. Thus, the user may view the display image which is up-side-down. As result, this kind of automatic rotation of the display image is inconvenient for the user to use the laptop computer.